The Dog That Loved The Cat
by Bludy's Valentine
Summary: Based off a relationship of mine. Kiba/Yugito, furry-ized. There be sexuality, be warned kiddies!


The Dog that Loved The Cat

She purred loudly that early afternoon, her ears perking up as she sensed Him trotting into the house. Her heart pounded as she kept up her calm exterior, flicking her tail lazily as He walked up each stair leading to her room, His dog tags clinking against each other as He took each step, and knocked on the door as best He could with His clumsy paws. She purred softly as she stood up and padded over to the door, opening the door and smiling at His humble face hiding under the camouflage hat and long hair.

He smiled up at Her perfect face, Her shining yellow eyes, Her pointed ears sticking out off the top of Her head... He shook his head and trotted into Her room, holding a small blue bag in his teeth as he sat on Her bed. She sat beside him, and his canine heart pounded and he panted slightly nervously, setting the bag on Her lap and looking up to Her face in anticipation.

She looked at the bag, marked with a swan symbol and the word, "Swarovsky." Her heart beat faster as she reached into the bag, pulling out a smaller, cloth bag with pulled drawstrings. She fumbled with the strings and opened the cloth, her hand venturing inside, both eagerly and nervously. She felt something metallic clink against her engagement ring.

He saw Her pull Her hand out, Her delicate, white hand, with the end of a chain dangling out; good, She still hasn't seen the pendant! he thought as he watched Her intently. She opened the palm of Her hand slowly, and he smiled at the look on Her beautiful face when She saw what She held.

She gazed at it, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, stunned by it. A silver pendant, in the shape of a cat, hanging on the end of a thin, silver chain. A small heart was shaped in pink crystals on the pendant's flank, and she purred loudly as she slipped it around her neck and fastened the clip.

She looked at Him, and-

He looked at Her, and-

They embraced lovingly, kissing passionately as His Dog-tags clinked against Her pendant chain. Her tail flicked wildly back and forth as His back legs kicked happily, his unkempt toenails that She teased Him about scratching the hardwood floor, but They didn't care. They were in love, two souls intertwined inseparably, They were in heat.

They rolled about on the bed, both Swarovsky bags knocked to the floor, as He nipped at her ear playfully, and She yelped, kissing his rugged chest, exposed by his now-ripped Army t-shirt. She ripped it farther, kissing down to his chiseled abs, and he scratched her behind her ears with his left paw. She purred loudly as he growled with his happiness.

She kissed down to His waistband of His pants, fumbling with the button that she still wondered how he fastened in the morning with his clumsy paws. She pushed that thought aside as she pulled his jeans down, licking her lips and meowing at the tented boxers she had found. She kissed the tent through the boxers, eliciting a moan from Him, and she pulled his boxers down.

He moaned as she worked on him, licking, sucking, and nibbling like she always did. He growled loudly, warning her, and she stopped reluctantly before being knocked onto her back, lauhing as he kissed up her slender, pale legs up to her skirt hem, He kept kissing up he skirt and onto her stomach to her blouse, tied redneck-style in the front. He adeptly untied the knot with his enlarged canine teeth, pushing the shirt away, so he could kiss and lick up to her breasts, covered by air and goosebumps. He kissed each nipple before moving down again, her purrs and moans encouraging him all the more to the hem of her skirt. Here, he had to whine, as the zipper-pull was too small for him to use his teeth. She giggled and unzipped her skirtside for him, and he tugged the skirt off with his teeth, before grabbing her white panties and pulling them off, revealing Her most secret area.

She purred and moaned as he put his overly-canine tongue to use, lapping, licking, and nibbling her flower. She moaned even louder, knowing only more was to come, and they began a very long night in that early afternoon.


End file.
